Just Conversations
by WeepingintheTardis
Summary: The Doctor, Rose and Jack are trying their best to live together on the TARDIS. Set after 'The Doctor Dances'. I don't have a good summary for this. An attempt on a fluffy study of their relation.


******Here's a little piece I came up with last night that is not (too) shitty written especially for the beautiful hoihoih**

* * *

**Just conversations**

The little boy was wearing a gas mask. He pointed at her and tilted his head lightly. 'Are you my mommy?'  
She opened her mouth to answer, but her voice was gone.  
'Are you my mommy?' The boy slowly walked up to her. Behind him, in the shadows, stood an army of gasmasked mummies ready to attack.  
'Mommy...' The little voice rand in her ears. 'I'm here! And I will find you!'  
She wanted to run away, but her feet were stuck to the ground. There was nothing she could do. And the boy was coming closer and closer.  
'I can see you!' he reached out to touch her and-  
'Rose!' a new voice rudely intruded the scenario and someone shook her shoulders. 'Rose, wake up!'  
She jolted awake with a scream. Jack's grey eyes, only inches apart from her face, were worriedly looking at her.  
'Sorry,' he quickly apologized as she shifted backwards, slightly startled by finding him in her bedroom. 'I heard you scream and thought I should check on you.'  
'No, it's fine.' Rose bit her lip. 'It was just that I didn't expect you to...' she trailed off. No need for him to know that she'd been expecting the Doctor. Last times she'd had nightmares he had woken her from the dreams and had calmed her down enough to get back to sleep. It was a strangely comforting thought that he was always close. But now he wasn't.  
Jack sat back on his heels and nodded unsure. 'Are you alright?'  
'Yeah...' She tried a little smile. 'It was just a nightmare.'  
The door was slammed open as the Doctor burst inside. 'Rose! What's happened? I was just in library when- Oh...' his eyes registered Jack and he abruptly came to a halt.  
It was silent for a moment as Jack hastily climbed off the bed. 'I should go.' He brushed past the Doctor out of the bedroom. His footsteps quickly vanished.  
'What was that all about?' The Doctor frowned. 'What was he doing here?'  
'Nothing. I had a nightmare.'  
He didn't seem convinced.  
'Really, Doctor, he was just being nice.' Rose sighed and rubbed her eyes. 'Can we not do this now?'  
He hesitated, clearly wanting to 'do this now', but eventually decided against it. He sat down on the edge of her bed and looked at her worriedly.  
'Do you want to talk about it?'  
She yawned. 'Actually, I'd much rather go back to sleep now. I can't really remember it anyway.'  
The cold blue eyes didn't leave her as she laid back down and smiled up at him.  
'Thank you for coming.'  
'Always, Rose.' He gently stroke her hair off her forehead. 'Sleep well.'  
He stood up, turned out the lights and walked briskly out of the room. She heard him follow the same path Jack had taken and hoped the Doctor wouldn't be too rude to him.

It had been two weeks since their adventure during the London Blitz. Two weeks Jack had been with them aboard of the TARDIS. After the bomb that was threatening London had been safely disposed of, during which Jack had almost sacrificed himself, the Doctor's attitude towards the captain had changed. Much to the Doctor's disapproval, Rose did still call him 'captain', although she knew he in fact wasn't. It seemed to fit, and, to her, Jack had earned his title.  
He wouldn't admit it, but the Doctor had gladly taken Jack as a companion. Even though immediately after telling him that, he had given him a final warning: 'Lay one finger on Rose, and you're out. No matter where we are, I'll throw you out of my spaceship.'  
Of course Rose hadn't been meant to hear that, but she'd not very accidently been standing outside of the control room at that moment.  
That evening, the Doctor had given her a similar bit of advice. 'I know Jack is human and almost gave his life and all, but that doesn't mean I do trust him.'  
Rose had reassured him that she would be careful and had walked out of the control room. There she had found Jack standing just around the corner.  
'So the big alien is scared?' He grinned cockily at her as he followed her.  
'Why would you think he is scared of you?.' Rose grinned back.  
'Well,' Jack winked. 'I think he's scared I'm way too charming for him to compete with.'  
'I heard what he told you, yeah.' She shook her head laughing, but then became more serious. 'I think he's just being very careful. He does have his reasons to say such things. You lied to us before, Jack.'  
'I hardly knew the two of you,' Jack protested. 'You could have been space agents, I had to lie.'  
'I know, Jack, I know.' Rose patted his arm reassuringly. 'But you must understand that while we both like you, we don't really know you.'  
'You can get to know me.'  
Rose waited for the wink that would give the statement a more sexual content, but it didn't come. The captain eyed her expectantly. 'I'm serious.'  
'I know.' she said. 'I think you'd make a great friend.'  
'No matter what Big Ears says?'  
Rose laughed. 'I'll talk to him.'  
'So,' Jack extended his hand. 'Friends?'  
Grinning she shook it. 'Friends.

When Rose woke up, the TARDIS had already lit the room with a soft orange, sunrise-like, light. She did that every morning so that Rose could naturally wake up. Yawning she stretched and rolled out of bed. After having taken a shower in the adjacent bathroom, she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen. She was surprised Jack wasn't already there and decided to find the captain so they could together have breakfast.  
She walked back to the control room, a way she knew by heart, and from there tried to orientate where Jacks room was located. She doubted his room was in the same area as the Doctor's, but knew it wouldn't be too close to hers. Still, if Jack had been in his room last night, it couldn't be too far away either.  
'If you're looking for Jack,' a voice behind her startled her, 'He won't come out of his room.'  
Quickly she turned. The Doctor was leaning against the consoles, hands casually placed on either sides. He looked down at her, trying to hide the guilt in his eyes.  
'What do you mean?'  
'Like I said.' he shrugged. 'He isn't coming.'  
Rose frowned. 'Why not?'  
'I don't know.' he shrugged again. 'So, where are we going today?'  
She ignored his question and bit her lip, thinking. 'What did you tell him yesterday?'  
'Me?' he thought for a moment. 'Nothing, just that he isn't allowed in your bedroom.'  
'Oh, is that so?' she crossed her arms. 'And since when can't I decide that for myself?'  
'He is a man, Rose. And not just a man, he flirts with everyone, you don't even know him.' the Doctor shook his head. 'I won't allow that.'  
'You're a man too, Doctor, I can say I barely know you too.' Rose fired back. 'You shouldn't come there too.'  
She watched him as he furrowed his brow, trying to come up with an answer to that.  
'This is my spaceship.' he finally said. 'And I am responsible for you.'  
'And therefore we should use double standards.' Rose raised her eyebrows. 'You know as well as me that if Jack would try to murder me in my sleep the TARDIS would warn us and keep it from happening.'  
'Just make sure I won't find him there again.' he turned his back to her and started pushing buttons.  
Rose groaned in frustration. 'No. That isn't how it works.'  
'It is.' he groaned back. 'So you better deal with it or get out.'  
'You're being a jealous asshole, you know that?'  
The Doctor stopped filling in coordinates and kept standing like that for a few moments before turning and walking up to her.  
Rose's glare didn't falter as he stood before her and she had to tilt her head to face him. She noticed his eyes had turned a cold almost grey blue.  
'I said I won't allow it, and so be it.' he said calmly. 'End of discussion.'  
'Fine!' she yelled back. Then she ran out of the control room, leaving a highly frustrated Doctor alone with his thoughts.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes with one hand and was glad to find his face dry. He walked back to the consoles and navigated the ship to planet he had chosen for today's adventure.  
It had been a while since he'd had an argument like this with Rose. He'd rather not have them at all, but that was just impossible when you travelled together like this.  
He hadn't intended to upset her, but of course he had done that. Again. Him with his stupid mouth. Well done, he congratulated himself, she ran away from you. Again.  
Rose occasionally had nightmares. At first he had just let it be, not wanting to push their fragile friendship to limits so soon. At one night, the TARDIS had nudged him towards her room and he had saved her from whatever had been chasing her in her sleep. She'd been reluctant to let him help her at first, but after a while it was him she was calling out for in her dreams.  
Last night he had been in the library, looking up some information for today's trip, when he heard her scream. Well, actually he didn't really hear her directly, but via the TARDIS. It had been bad luck that the library was almost the furthest away from her room.  
When he arrived at her room and saw that Jack had already taken care of everything, it did something to him. He felt his hearts shrink in his chest and a pang of jealousy. He hadn't liked the fact that Jack was there for Rose before him for one bit.  
Maybe he had been a bit too unfair when he'd told Jack to stay away from Rose's room. As he thought back, the exact words he might have used were: 'I give you one last warning: If I find you again in a situation like this, I'll drop you off on the nearest deserted moon I can find.'  
He cringed at the words. He hadn't meant to scare him off. Well, he had, but not like this. He genuinely liked Jack, but he didn't like what he had with Rose.  
The two were growing closer every day and sometimes they both just completely disappeared. He had tried to follow them once, but the TARDIS had restrained him from doing so. He felt more than a little left out.  
Maybe that was why he'd reacted this way to Jack. One thing was for sure, he would have to make up for this. Apologizing was something he hated doing and so he almost never did.  
Sighing heavily he retreated to his own room to think of a simple, yet efficient way to apologize to his friends.

* * *

**First try on this pairing, though I still don't excactly know what pairing I'm going for...  
Tell me what you think?  
**

**TBC**


End file.
